


Our brains are sick

by 0FrerardPhan0



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, twentyonepilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0FrerardPhan0/pseuds/0FrerardPhan0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler gets sick while staying at a hotel on tour and Josh helps takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our brains are sick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a joshler sickfic because there's not to many, actually there's only about two good ones that I've read so I decided to write one. Now I really don't ship joshler that much but it's cute I guess.

Josh rolled over in his sleep as he woke up, but didn't open his eyes still. He moved his hand around next to him to wrap his arm around his boyfriend, Tyler.

He felt that nothing was there and josh then opened his eyes and looked next to him to see an empty spot.

Josh looked around the room and then got out of bed. He stretched as he noticed the bathroom door was opened just a crack and the light was on. Josh then walked over to the door.  
"Tyler?" Josh asked as he pushed the door open "are you in here?". Josh then looked down to see Tyler resting his head on the toilet seat. 

Josh just got a slight groan from Tyler. Josh then knelt down beside Tyler and rubbed his back. "Hey are you okay ty?" Josh stared at Tyler. Tyler slowly shook his head and he groaned again as his stomach churned. 

"M-my stomach hurts so much josh" Tyler wrapped his arms around himself. Josh watched, he felt so bad for Tyler. "Does anything else hurt" josh said with a concerned voice. "My head hurts...and my throat a bit also" Tyler slowly moved in close to josh and put his face into Josh's chest and josh rubbed Tyler's back more. 

"How long have you been in here for?"  
Tyler just shrugged his shoulders.  
Josh sighed and put his hand on Tyler's forehead which was really hot and sweaty.

"Do you wanna go back to bed now?" Josh moved his hand away from Tyler's forehead and looked at him. Tyler slowly nodded and josh stood up then pulled Tyler up and wrapped his arm around Tyler's waste and walked out of the bathroom. Tyler immediately collapsed down onto the bed with a groan as he curled into himself. Josh watched this and he couldn't help but pull out his phone and take a picture to post on his Instagram. Josh then wrote for the caption "Tyler is sick as frick". Tyler heard the camera go off but he didn't care, he just laid there not giving any sign he was moving soon. Josh put his phone away and he knelt down to where Tyler's head was and he patted his hair down a bit. 

"I'm going to get you some water and see if we have any medicine okay?" Josh said as he stood back up. Tyler nodded and he rolled over as josh pulled the blanket over him. The first thing Josh did was put a bucket next to Tyler and then he went over to the kitchen area and opened the small fridge and got a bottle of water and he brought it over and put it on the nightstand. 

Josh pulled out his phone again and texted mark to bring over to medicine for Tyler as they didn't bring any. After around 10 minutes later there was a knocking at the door and josh went over and opened it to see mark standing there with some medicine josh told him to go out and buy. Josh let mark in and mark looked around then he noticed Tyler, asleep, on the bed. 

Mark put the bag of stuff down and went over to Tyler and he sighed when he saw how pale he was. Josh went threw the bag mark brought and pulled out some Medicine and a thermometer.  
"How long has Tyler been like this for?" Mark asked as he looked at josh.  
"About all morning, I woke up and he was in the bathroom, sick." Josh said as he walked over to Tyler and knelt down so he was eye-to-eye height with Tyler. Josh shook Tyler's shoulder, Tyler's eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked around then at josh. Josh held up some of the medicine and the thermometer

"Sit up Tyler" josh said. Tyler aventually sat up and he leaned back against the wall. Josh sat on the bed know and he put the medicine down. "Open your mouth" Tyler obeyed and opened his mouth and josh stuck the thermometer in his mouth and under his tongue. After a beeping noise josh took it out of Tyler's mouth and read the numbers "103" josh looked at Tyler and put his hand back on Tyler's forehead "you're fever is really high, Tyler" josh said as he took his hand away.

"Do you think you could take this?" He held up the medicine. Tyler looked at it and turned pale even just thinking of something going down his throat made him feel extremely nauseous and he covered his mouth and shook his head quickly. Which wasn't a good idea as which made his headache worse. Josh sighed as he put the medicine back down and he rubbed Tyler's back. Tyler tried to grab for the bucket with his free hand and josh grabbed it for him and held it under Tyler's mouth. Tyler uncovered his mouth and he gagged a bit but then some bile rose up in his throat and he threw up into the bucket. Mark looked away in disgust and josh continued to rub Tyler's back.

A couple minutes later when Tyler was done expelling his stomach contents from his mouth josh put the bucket back down and he looked at Tyler. Tyler groaned and he lay back down almost immediately and he curled up into him self.

"Josh" Tyler moaned.  
"Yes Tyler?" Josh looked at Tyler and rubbed his back a bit  
"I feel gross and I want to take a shower" Tyler panted.  
"Well, you can barley stand by your self so I don't think you could have a shower, even just a bath....I would need to help you and-" "fine" Tyler breathed out as he sat up "I just want to bathe"  
"Ok" josh said.

Josh helped Tyler into the bathroom and sat him down onto the toilet. Josh the. Knelt down to the bathtub and turned the water on and started filling up the tub. Josh then sat back and looked at Tyler, tyler looked completely out of it and he was leaning completely back against the toilet. Josh waved his hand infront of Tyler's face and Tyler blinked and looked at josh.  
"Yea?" Tyler panted.  
"Are you okay, you look like you're going to be sick again" he said as he rubbed Tyler's back. Tyler limply shrugged his shoulders, josh put his hand on tylers forehead and tylers fever has defiantly went up.  
"Are you sure" josh looked Tyler in the eyes. Tyler nodded.

Josh took off Tyler's shirt and pants and got him into the bath, finally, and Tyler sighed of relief after getting into a cool bath considering he was sweating and josh couldn't just tell how uncomfortable Tyler was. Josh sat down next to the bath tub and watched Tyler and washed Tyler's hair a bit. But josh watched Tyler carefully and made sure to keep an eye on him. Tyler was just leaning back against the tub and was just starring at the wall infront of him. Josh could tell that Tyler's breathing was going up a bit as tyler was trying to focus on not throwing up, especially in the water, josh looked at him and bit his bottom lip.  
"Tyler you really don't look okay, I can go get the bucket if you want" and with josh saying that Tyler didn't have enough time to answer as the rest of his stomach contents where in the bath water already.

Tyler was sat back on the toilet only a couple minutes later with josh cleaning him off and the bathtub draining. Josh sighed "you could have told me earlier, Tyler". Tyler shivered as josh put a cold wash cloth on Tyler's chest trying his best to wipe of the vomit Tyler threw up on himself and the bath. After josh finished he stood up and walked out then came back in with a black t-shirt and some green and grey plaid pj bottoms. He slipped the shirt on Tyler and same with the pants.  
"Do you still feel sick" Josh said. Tyler slowly nodded 

Tyler then ended up over the toilet once again getting violently sick into the bowl. Josh rubbed soothing circles on Tyler's back. Tyler coughed and more bile came up with it making a horrible splashing noise, josh cringed a bit and looked away. Tyler coughed one more time and sobbed as he put his head down on the toilet seat.  
"J-josh" Tyler sounded like he was going to cry.

"...yea tye" josh said as he looked back Tyler again.  
"I-I feel so sick, my head hurts and stomach hurt so much" Tyler whined. Josh patted Tyler's back,  
"Yea I think it's time for you to go back to bed and try to sleep, who knows you might wake up feeling better" josh smiled. Tyler slowly nodded and ledger his head up from the toilet seat and he looked at josh.  
"Do you think you can stand on your own?" Josh said  
Tyler shook his head and he put his arms around for josh to help him up. Josh stood up and helped Tyler up.

Tyler once again collapsed down on the bed. Josh watched Tyler and josh looked around and noticed mark had left. Josh looked back at Tyler.  
"Do you want me to find you some ginger ale? It should help settle your stomach" josh said "maybe some saltine crackers also?" Josh then added. Tyler stirred around in the bed for a couple seconds then slowly nodded as he cuddled into the blankets and pillows more. "Maybe just the ginger ale, I-i don't think I can stomach the crackers" Tyler said. Josh nodded then walked to the door and put on his shoes "I'll be back in a couple minutes don't die" josh smiles as he walked out.

15 minutes passed and Tyler was passed out on the bed as josh walked in with a ginger ale in his hand we got from the vending machine in the hotel lobby. Josh went over to Tyler and he put the ginger ale down on the nightstand. Josh smiled as he looked down at a (hopefully) peaceful looking, sleeping Tyler. Josh wondered over to a chair and sat down and pulled out his phone.

Josh looked at the picture he posted on Instagram of Tyler a couple of hours ago, he looked at the comments and saw most people commenting stuff like "get better soon Tyler!" And "I hope he's okay what's wrong?" Etc. Josh took out the camera again and took another picture of Tyler, with the caption saying "update: got him some ginger ale for his stomach" and he hit post.

after a while of josh sitting there on his phone waiting for tyler to wake up, he heard a bit of a noise coming from Tyler and josh look over to see Tyler rolling over and making some kind of groaning noise. "hey ty are you up?" josh said softly,he got the answer of another groan. josh stood up and went over to Tyler. "i got you the ginger ale" he said as he held it up hoping tyler would turn over and look at him. tyler just gave a weak nod as he buried himself more into the blankets and pillows. josh sighed "do you atlast think you can drink some of it" josh said. tyler shook his head. "why not" josh said "it wont upset your stomach, its supposed to settle it" josh look at tyler as he said it. "I-I just don't was to take it right now, okay?" tyler said as he pulled the blankets up over himself. josh sighed as he put down the ginger ale and walked back to his chair and sat down. 

"j-josh" tyler weakly made out. josh put down his phone "yea tyler?' josh said almost immediately. "Its to bright in here" tyler said as he rolled over. josh stood up and went over to the window and he closed the curtains then went back over at tyler and knelt down so he was eye-to-eye height with him.

"Is that better ty" josh said as he patted down Tyler's fluffy hair. Tyler winced and his face twisted in pain, josh noticed and quickly pulled his hand away. "Sorry" josh said as he stood back up and he looked over at the digital clock on the bedside table. It read 9:34 PM.

Tyler rolled over and as he did his stomach did a flip and he groaned into a pillow. Josh looked over at Tyler and he felt his heart twist at the site of Tyler like this. then again he kind of liked it, being able to take care of Tyler and seeing Tyler so helpless. Josh almost immediately got up and went to Tyler. 

Tyler looked completely out of it and there was a thin film of sweat covering his body. Josh looked at Tyler then put his hand on his forehead.  
"Tyler you're really burning up, you should take some of the fever reducer mark brought" josh said as he took his hand off. Tyler shook his head and curled into himself more  
"I'm afraid it won't stay down" Tyler groaned again as his stomach churned and did flips. 

Josh rubbed Tyler's back in hopes of comforting him.  
"Josh" Tyler mumbled out.  
"Yea" josh continued rubbing Tyler's back  
"Cuddle with me" Tyler sounded exhausted and maybe cuddling was just what he needed right now. Josh nodded "ok, just hold on I'll be right next to you in a second". Josh went over and took off his jeans slipped on a pair of sweatpants. 

Josh then was laying down to his sickly boyfriend and wrapped an arm around him bringing him close. Tyler kept his face in Josh's chest as josh rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. Tyler felt so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend like josh.  
Tyler could already feel himself getting better with just josh laying next to him.

When they woke up in the morning Tyler was what you could call better, he still did have a bit of a headache and he did get up once In the night to throw up. But he was better and he could actually stand up on his own, actually stomach most food and his fever was broken.

Maybe Josh is all he needed.


End file.
